Enter, the Gem Sisters
by Bambie Starr
Summary: InuYasha must recover a jewel shard from the mysterious Gem Sisters, but he can't do it alone. The only one who can help him is . . . Sesshomaru!


The sun shone cheerfully on Kagome as she scrambled out of the Bone Eater's Well. _Oh, man. I've got to stop bringing so much stuff with me. My backpack gets heavier every time I come here._

"Whew! Made it. Won't they be happy when they see what I brought them today." She hummed merrily as she lugged the food and novelties she had brought from her time to the agreed meeting place.

Her friends were already there waiting for her. As usual, InuYasha was doing nothing but complaining while the others did their best to block him out.

"Come on already. Why do women always take their time with everything?" He cast a glance over his shoulder at Sango, expecting a clever retort. She lay on her back with her head resting against her demon cat, Kirara. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

"Humph. Women."

Miroku sat with Shippo on the river bank. The water ran smoothly and was so clear they could see all the fish swimming around.

"Ooh! Look at that one Miroku. It's huge!" Shippo pointed to a large catfish gliding on the bottom.

"I see."

"Hey, monk," called InuYasha. "What do you suppose is keeping Kagome?"

Miroku sighed. "Can't you just be patient and enjoy the beautiful day we're having."

"Psh, whatever. Like I care."

"Hi everyone!" Kagome walked into the clearing. "Sorry I'm late."

InuYasha leaped into the air and landed in front of her. "It's about time. So what'd you bring me?"

Kagome walked past him as if he wasn't even there and began sorting through the items in her pack. "Now let's see. Here are some new crayons for Shippo."

"Oh, wow! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo took the crayons and began categorizing them from lightest to darkest.

"I have that book you wanted, Miroku."

"Ah, _Twentieth Century Women of Japan_. Thank you very much, Kagome."

InuYasha watched with his arms folded, tapping his claws. When she continued to ignore him, he growled in irritation. "Haven't you got any food in that thing?"

"Here's something for your shoulder." She passed a tube of ointment to Sango.

"Great, because I could really use it." Sango had been wounded in their last battle with Naraku's demons.

"And for Kirara, some cat nip."

Kirara purred appreciatively and rubbed against her thigh.

"Uh, Kagome, I'm still waiting."

She took her time getting to InuYasha's treat since he was being so pushy. "Here," she said, unceremoniously tossing him a package of his favorite noodles.

"Yes, finally." He cooked them in the water that he had heated long before she had arrived.

Kagome relaxed on the warm, spring grass, feeling content. Everyone was so enthralled with what she had given them and it gave her a sense of comfort to be surrounded by her friends. Sometimes she felt more at home here in feudal Japan than she did in her own time.

Miroku was the first to break the silence of the tranquil afternoon. "Tell me," said Miroku as he thumbed through the pages of the book, "do all the women of your time wear such revealing costumes?"

"Some do."

"Then clearly I am in the wrong era. I don't suppose you'd take me with you the next time you go back through the well?"

"Womanizing creep," muttered Sango.

"Well, it's obvious none of the women here are willing to bear my children. Perhaps the women of Kagome's time will be more impressed with my—."

A slap from Sango found him sitting hard on his rear.

"You didn't even let me finish," he mumbled.

InuYasha and Shippo threw themselves over laughing.

Kagome sat up suddenly. "Hey, guys. I think I'm sensing a jewel shard . . . Yes, definitely!"

InuYasha jumped to his feet. "A sacred jewel shard, are you sure? Where is it?"

"This way!"

As soon as she pointed out the way, he hoisted her onto his back and they disappeared into the forest. Sango called to Kirara. The cat expanded to her full size and they all climbed aboard.

InuYasha jumped from tree top to tree top with Kagome clutching tightly to his waist. "Where is it, Kagome?" he shouted.

"It's just past those trees. It's weird. It's just lying there with no demons or monsters to claim it."

"What the hell?" InuYasha landed on his feet like a cat and Kagome slid off his back. Kirara and her passengers settled down beside them.

"What's that?" Sango pointed at an approaching dust cloud.

"It looks like a cyclone!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Rrrr, Koga." A sharp glare momentarily blurred InuYasha's vision, and then he saw it. The shard was nestled in the crook of a boulder. "Oh no you don't, it's mine!" He reached the boulder the same time as Koga.

"Well, if it isn't the half breed, InuYasha."

"Koga." The name was said through gritted teeth and was tainted with malice.

"This is my sacred jewel shard, mutt, so scamper on home."

"Ha! You must be dumber than you look if you think I'm just going to let you have our part of the Shikon Jewel."

"I saw it first!"

"Did not! Kagome saw it first so it belongs to her!"

"Kagome." Koga looked anxiously behind InuYasha. "She came with you? Where is she? Where?"

"Of course she came with me. She's always with me. As in NOT WITH YOU!"

"Grrr, you want to fight half breed?"

"You bet I do, you hair ball."

"You're both fools!"

Koga and InuYasha ceased their childish arguing and gazed at the two girls who appeared before them. The one who had called them fools was wearing blue, her face framed by black ringlets. The other girl was clothed in red and her shortly cropped hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded InuYasha.

"I am Ra-lin," said the one in red.

"And I am Sa-lin," said the one in blue.

"And together we are the Gem Sisters!" they said proudly.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us. The jewel shard . . . hand it over." Sa-lin reached out her hand and waited for InuYasha to drop the shard into her palm.

"Uh, is she serious?" he whispered to Koga.

"_Your_ jewel shard?" said Koga. "I don't recall seeing your name on it."

"And who are you to question me? We shall destroy you both and take the shard ourselves."

The boys blinked and looked at one another in disbelief. Then they fell on their backs with loud guffaws.

"_You_ are going to take care of _me_? Maybe this half demon twit, but two spoiled brats such as you could never harm a full-fledged wolf demon like me."

"Hey, who are you calling a twit?" shouted InuYasha, but no one heard him.

Kagome and the others stood in the shade of the tree line. They watched the dispute between the newcomers, Koga and InuYasha.

"There's no demonic aura," said Sango. "Who do you suppose they are?"

"I'm not sure," replied Miroku, "but they appear to be children. Surely, they can't be older than twelve."

"Oh no!" cried Kagome. "Koga's been injured!"

Ra-lin raised a large Ruby, hung from a cord around her neck, and red streaks of fire shot forth. They struck Koga in the shoulder. He dashed madly over the open plain, working fervently to avoid consecutive blasts. _Damn! For being a kid, she sure packs a punch!_

InuYasha was having problems of his own. What had appeared to be a fancy walking stick was in fact an incredible weapon. Cradled in a golden eagle claw resting at the top of the staff was a huge sapphire. InuYasha dodged its lightning attacks that left smoldering scorch marks in their wake.

"They don't stand a chance!" Miroku and the others looked on unable to do anything to assist their friend. If he and Koga – with demon blood running through their veins – could not overcome their enemies what could a monk, a demon slayer, a girl from the future, and a baby fox demon hope to accomplish. Miroku instantly thought of using his wind tunnel but there was a chance that Koga and InuYasha could be swept up in it as well. And it was not demons they were battling, so it would not be right if Sango or Kagome were to use their weapons against them.

Then Sango had an idea. She called to Kirara and vaulted onto her back. Kirara pushed off the ground and took to the air. Understanding what Sango wanted her to do, she flew low and with a massive paw knocked an unsuspecting Sa-lin into the dust. She lost hold of her magical staff and it skittered across the ground. Ra-lin was distracted and a window of opportunity opened. Koga charged through with a drop kick to her chest, the jewel shards in his legs giving him an extra boost.

InuYasha drew his blade. "Tetsaiga!" he shouted and slashed downward. Sa-lin quickly reached for her staff and blocked his strike. The wood cracked but did not break. A magical aura surrounded them and expanded outward. Koga, Kirara, and Sango fled the scene.

"We have to leave! Now!" Miroku and Shippo turned and ran into the forest. Sango reached down and lifted Kagome up onto Kirara's back and they flew higher until they were above the trees.

InuYasha's strength was diminishing but he noticed that so was Sa-lin's. They were exerting all the magical energy their weapons contained. Even Tetsaiga was beginning to wear dull under the strain. It seemed that blade and staff were evenly matched. Then the staff split in half and they were thrown apart by the after shock. When the dust had cleared and InuYasha staggered to his feet, the Gem Sisters were gone and so was the shard of the Shikon Jewel.

InuYasha was in a foul mood the rest of the day. Not only had he lost the jewel shard_ and_ damaged Tetsaiga, but he had been outsmarted by a couple of little girls.

"What are you looking at, old hag?"

Lady Kaede dropped her gaze to her bowl of soup. Everyone had returned to the village and were now taking part in the evening meal. In excited tones, Kagome and Shippo had told the priestess of the awesome battle. She was deeply concerned.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up over," said InuYasha. "I could've taken them both if that brainless wolf cub hadn't gotten in my way." But in his heart he knew otherwise. The Gem Sisters had been powerful without the jewel and now that they possessed a shard, there was no telling what they were capable of. But his pride prevented him from acknowledging his concern.

"Do not be too hasty, InuYasha," said Kaede. "Ye know what kind of power it takes to damage ye sword the slightest bit. Ye would do well to approach the situation wisely."

InuYasha turned up his nose and refused to speak.

"Well, one thing's for certain," said Sango. "You'll have to visit Totosai so he can repair your sword."

"Thanks for the update, Miss Point-Out-The-Obvious." He stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"I need some air. You people are suffocating me."

Outside the sun was slipping behind the horizon. The moon waited patiently behind a cloud cluster for its daytime counter part to completely disappear. A few stars, however, couldn't contain themselves and they glistened boldly in the graying sky.

_Damn those girls. They made off with the jewel shard so they'll be twice as hard to beat. And just who the hell were they? Dark priestesses? They certainly weren't demons._

InuYasha climbed up into his favorite tree. He settled with his back against the trunk and his legs stretched out along a limb. _Well, the only thing left to do now is get some rest. I'll see Totosai first thing tomorrow so he can fix my sword. That is, if the senile old fool still remembers how._ He tucked his hands inside his kimono and closed his eyes. He planned to stay the night up in the tree. Alone. Undisturbed.

"InuYasha?"

"What is it, Kagome? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Those girls, they were really strong. I was afraid you were going to get hurt."

"You were?" InuYasha dropped the sarcasm from his voice and peered down at Kagome.

She leaned against the tree, staring off into the hulking mountains that were silhouetted against the gray and pink sky. "I always do when you're out on the battlefield."

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

"I just hope Koga is okay."

"What do you care about him for?" He leaped to the ground to stand face to face with Kagome.

"He's not such a bad guy." She paused. "Are you jealous, InuYasha?"

"Me? Jealous? Ha! I don't have anything to be jealous of . . . do I?"

"No, InuYasha. No one can take me away from you." She leaned into his chest.

He just stood there in uncertainty. Her shameless displays of affection always made him feel less than comfortable. But with no one around to see, he gave in, and wrapped her tightly in his arms. _I don't know who's the bigger fool, you or me._

Ra-lin and Sa-lin had returned to their "lair," which was nothing more than a small cave hidden in a forest where they amassed the jewels and other valuables they robbed from the unsuspecting. Ra-lin was excited. After searching for so long, they had finally acquired a slice of the Shikon Jewel. To entertain herself, she used the magic of her ruby to terrorize a cave mouse.

"Stop that!" Sa-lin whacked her with the broken staff.

"Ouch!" she rubbed the top of her head. "What was that for?"

"Do you want everyone to know where we are? Use your head for something besides your foolish antics."

"You're only upset because that cute demon broke your stick thing." Ra-lin lifted the ruby and sent another blast toward the frightened mouse she had cornered behind a rock.

"That 'stick thing' has saved your sorry butt more times than I care to count. Without it, I'm powerless."

"Puh-leaze! Sa-lin, you have the shard. Do you even need that piece of wood anymore?"

"The jewel shard," said Sa-lin thoughtfully. "I could use it to make the staff stronger."

Ra-lin rolled her eyes and when she looked again, the mouse was dashing out the cave entrance. "Oh well, I was bored with it anyhow. Uh, what are you doing?" She took a step back from her sister, troubled by the malicious expression she saw on her face.

Sa-lin sat on the earthen floor of the cave, the two broken pieces of her staff lying before her. With a steady hand she gently inserted the jewel shard into the splinters of wood. A tremendous blast of air lifted the hair off her shoulders and an eerie light filled the dank cave. It reflected the fear in Ra-lin's eyes as she backed up against the wall.

"Sa-lin, what have you done?" She shouted to be heard over the magical hiss screaming in her ears.

The shard was gradually disappearing into the wood. When it had completely vanished, the staff was once again whole. All became still and the silence was just as unsettling as the commotion the fusion had caused. The only light that remained was the sunlight streaming in from outside.

Sa-lin's lips curled into a wicked smile. She spoke with a voice that was poisoned by the need for revenge. "For your impudence, you will pay with your life!"

Rising with the sun, InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo made their way to Totosai's cave. (Sango and Miroku had stayed behind at the village). They estimated it would take at least half a day to get there so Lady Kaede gave them some dried meat and fruit for their journey.

Shippo entertained himself by chasing grasshoppers and butterflies. When that grew tiresome, he played a guessing game with InuYasha and Kagome. Only that grew tiresome as well . . . for InuYasha. After a few wrong guesses he thumped Shippo on the head. Kagome commanded him to sit and he fell flat on his face, biting off a chunk of grass.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You're always picking on poor Shippo."

"He kept changing his mind. If he played fair once and awhile I wouldn't have to keep putting him in his place."

"I do play fair!" objected Shippo. "You're just a sore loser."

"Am not, cheater!"

"You're only mad because you know that I'm smarter than you."

"Why you . . . come back here and say that to my face!"

He chased Shippo in circles before tackling him to the ground and pounding on him relentlessly. Shippo squirmed and struggled to get away. InuYasha had gotten so used to berating him that he looked up when he didn't hear her voice and Shippo was able to recover himself.

"Ka-gome?" He looked left, then right, and then left again, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" asked Shippo.

_Oh no! _InuYasha instantly thought the worst. Maybe she'd been snatched by the Gem Sisters or Naraku or Kagura. Or even worse yet, maybe Koga had come along when he was busy tormenting Shippo. "Kagome!"

Shippo wasn't sure what was going on but InuYasha was worried. He tried to help him look for her by calling out her name and searching behind trees and under rocks.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" he shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm over here!"

"Huh? Where!"

"Over _here_!"

They followed the sound of her voice over a knoll and found her sitting in the shade of a cherry tree. Spread out on a blanket before her was the food she had packed and three bowls of water fresh from the stream.

"I said I was hungry. Guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh, I, um . . ." his voice trailed off. What was he going to say? That he was beating the crap out of Shippo and that's why he hadn't heard her.

"See, InuYasha, she was just hungry." Shippo scurried over and started munching on a peach Kagome offered him.

They ate their lunch in silence and the rest of the day was uneventful. At least it was until they reached Totosai's dwelling. They were none too thrilled by who awaited them there.

"Wake up old man!"

"Wah!" Totosai fell off the boulder he had been snoozing on outside his cave. He found the sun's warmth relaxing and it lulled him into a haze filled sleep. "Wha— Who goes there?" He gazed all around but didn't see anyone. Then he looked down at a pint sized creature holding a staff with two shrunken heads. A much taller figure appeared behind him, directly into the glare of the sun. Totosai squinted.

"It is I, Lord Sesshomaru."

Totosai scratched his head. "Sesshomaru, eh? Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

The demon Lord unsheathed his sword and positioned it against the old man's throat. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory. You once forged this sword from a fang belonging to my father."

"Ah, yes! The Tetsaiga. How have you been InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru smacked Totosai with the hilt of his sword. "Do not confuse me with my younger brother. I have nothing in common with that weakling. The Tenseiga has been damaged . . . fix it."

"Certainly. As soon as I finish my nap."

Sesshomaru gave him a firm shove and he flipped backwards off the rock. "You have until sundown. I suggest you begin repairs now." He pressed the hilt of Tenseiga into Totosai's hand and walked away.

"Jaken."

"Yes, me Lord?"

"Return to Rin and wait for me. I shall join you at nightfall."

"Yes, me Lord."

He watched as Jaken scampered back down the path.

"Well, look who's here. And I thought I'd never have to see your ugly face again."

Sesshomaru turned to see InuYasha, the little fox demon and their pet human coming up the hill. He chose to maintain his dignity and composure by turning his back on them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"InuYasha," warned Kagome, but he didn't listen.

"Where's Totosai?"

Sesshomaru refused to look at him but answered in the calm demeanor his brother found so irritating. "Totosai is occupied with his repairs to my sword. Whatever business you have with him will have to wait."

"Like hell I will!"

Sesshomaru thrust out his arm, knocking InuYasha to the ground.

"If it's a fight you want, Sesshomaru, I'll be more than happy to grant your wish."

"I have no intention of fighting you, dear brother. You will meet your demise soon enough."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a message from Sa-lin."

For once, InuYasha was speechless. He watched his half-brother walk to the edge of the forest. It was as far away from InuYasha as he could get without leaving Totosai's land. Surprisingly, he was not followed.

At last Sesshomaru had complete silence. A time to clear his mind and place his thoughts in order. An opportunity to kill InuYasha had never so conveniently presented itself. So why didn't he do it? There could be only one of two reasons. Either his heart bled a little too freely and he harbored feelings for his half-demon brother, or it was the fact that he was not alone. Though he despised the human Kagome and the rest of their friends, he had no intention of slaying them all. That would be more mess that he was willing to clean up. He decided it was the latter for he would never admit that his family ties were holding him back.

Some time had gone by before a rustle of the grass alerted him that he was no longer alone. From the corner of his eye, he saw the human girl seat herself only five feet away. She had nerve, he begrudgingly gave her credit for that.

Resolutely ignoring her, he fixed his gaze back on the forest. To the human eye it would appear quiet and empty but Sesshomaru's acute vision took in every bird flitting through the trees and his pointed ears picked up the sharp cries of a hawk and the terrified squeals of the mouse it was pursuing.

"So, you've met the Gem Sisters?" said Kagome.

He ignored her.

"Is that who broke your sword? They broke InuYasha's as well." A few seconds of silence ticked by and then, "Did you really hire the Gem Sisters to kill InuYasha?"

_Do you ever shut up?_ "If I wanted him dead, I would kill him myself."

He turned on his heel with high hopes that the repairs to Tenseiga were complete. And they were. But only because InuYasha was hounding Totosai to move it along. Sesshomaru had sheathed his sword and was prepared to leave when blue lightning struck and shook the ground beneath their feet. Sesshomaru and InuYasha jumped in opposite directions while Kagome and Shippo ran to join Totosai inside the cave.

Red fire flashed across the sky and rained down on a cluster of maple trees. The fire spread over them quickly and they crashed to the ground. Ra-lin and Sa-lin made their way around their own destruction and walked purposefully toward their quarry.

"We meet again, InuYasha," Sa-lin declared. "And Lord Sesshomaru, always a pleasure."

"Her staff," cried Kagome, "it's whole again!"

"How perceptive you are."

"Kagome stay back!" InuYasha turned to his brother. "I don't need your help. If you want to leave, then go now."

"If I wanted to leave, I would. As it is, I owe them for damaging my sword and wasting my time."

"Fine, but Sa-lin is mine."

"Agreed."

And for the first – and probably last – time, InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought side by side as brothers.

Ra-lin had no desire to return to the battlefield. Nor had she wanted to attack Lord Sesshomaru. Sa-lin had learned that he was InuYasha's older brother, but she knew nothing of the bad blood between them. When InuYasha failed to come to his brother's aid she grew furious and began the search.

Since acquiring the jewel shard, Sa-lin had become almost demon-like; ruthless and blood thirsty. Legend tells that the Shikon Jewel can be used for either good or evil. It depends upon who holds the jewel which quality is manifested. Ra-lin was distressed to learn which of the two her sister possessed. When she used to follow her out of respect and loyalty, she now followed her out of fear.

Sesshomaru came at her with surprising speed. He brandished no weapons, but the sting of his claws left wide gashes on her face. She ducked and rolled away from his second strike. When she came back up she let loose a fire bolt that pierced through his mid-section. Being the demon lord that he was, it merely knocked him off his feet. He recovered quickly and lashed out with his whip of light. It sliced through her arms and legs, leaving deep and painful welts. _Forget this! _she thought._ I won't die for you!_ And she ran away without looking back.

InuYasha was not having such an easy time defeating his foe. Sa-lin's magical staff had been hard to disarm before. With the jewel shard lending its power, he was at a real disadvantage. It was all he could do to avoid her lightning attacks. He couldn't get close enough to strike and it pleased Sa-lin to watch him struggle for his life.

"Damnit!" He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his sleeve. "You already have the jewel shard, what the hell do you want with me?"

Sa-lin chuckled. "Target practice." She aimed her sapphire. InuYasha leapt high into the air, narrowly escaping the blast. She laughed, foolishly believing she had weakened him.

"Blades of blood!" InuYasha attacked from her left.

She raised her staff but her reaction was too slow and her arm was severed from her shoulder. She cried out and fell to the ground. He came in for the final blow but this time she was ready. InuYasha's face and hands were burned by the magical lightning.

"Damn you!" He hadn't been seriously injured. But he was surprised by her endurance. _That last blow should have disarmed her and I should have been able to finish her off. What went wrong? Of course! With the jewel shard she has powers an ordinary human doesn't possess. That's why she was able to counterattack so quickly._

Kagome and Shippo were shouting out to InuYasha from the mouth of the cave. Totosai had watched the ensuing battle with mild concern. He was aware of InuYasha's abilities to handle his enemies, but things had not gone at all as he had expected. Inhaling a gulp of air he opened his mouth and breathed a wall of fire between the two combatants. Kagome raced over to InuYasha.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shrugged off her attempts to help him to his feet. I told you to stay out of danger."

"But InuYasha, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just stay out of the way."

Sesshomaru appeared by his side and, grabbing hold of his shoulder pulled him off the ground.

"Not you too! I said I didn't need any help."

A section of the firewall parted and Sa-lin stepped through. "You shall regret that!"

InuYasha knew that he couldn't win but he wasn't going to give her an easy victory. Sa-lin raised her staff high and the sapphire deepened in color until it was almost black. "Your wretched life has come to an end, InuYasha."

A string of gold light ripped the staff from her hands. She stumbled backward and watched as it was flung into the air. One crack of the whip and it dissipated. The jewel shard fell harmlessly to the ground.

"No!" she shrieked. "What have you done!"

InuYasha didn't hesitate. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Sa-lin's scream was abruptly cut off as she fell lifeless to the ground.

InuYasha's shoulders rose and fell with each exhausted breath. "Why did you do that? Why did you help me?"

"I have my reasons." Sesshomaru, with head held high, walked calmly away. Ignoring InuYasha's demands as to what he thought he was doing interfering in his battle.

InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo walked home with the stars leading the way. It was almost morning when they arrived back at the village. Miroku and Sango were at a loss for words. It wasn't the battle they found so miraculous. It was the fact that Sesshomaru willingly assisted InuYasha.

"He only did it to spite me. It's no big deal. I could have done just as well on my own."

Kagome smiled. She knew InuYasha was grateful to his brother no matter how much he complained. She also knew that Sesshomaru wasn't as cold-hearted as he liked everyone to think he was. But she secretly wondered exactly what his feelings were for his little brother.

The sun had just begun to shine when a badly wounded Ra-lin burst through the front door of her dwelling. She had rehearsed a dozen times the story she would tell her mother, Ga-lin.

"My poor baby!" her mother wailed. "What happened to you?" She cradled her daughter close.

"A demon," said Ra-lin breathlessly, "attacked us. He wanted Sa-lin and when she refused him, he killed her."

"No! What was this demon's name?"

"I think it was . . . InuYasha." She rested her head against her mother's breast. "I'm so sorry mother. I tried, but there was nothing I could do."

"Easy child. This InuYasha will not get away with what he has done."

_I may not have been able to save my sister from the evil that consumed her_, thought Ra-lin,_ but I _can_ and _will_ avenge her death._


End file.
